Pet Sanctuary
The Pet Semetary (or Sanctuary) differs greatly from other dungeons, as you are forced to rely entirely on strategy, as opposed to your character's characteristics or equipment. In fact, you won't be using your character at all. Completing this dungeon will grant each character a Resurrection Powder—which can in turn be used to revive a pet without the loss of its former statistics. Access To enter the dungeon, go to (-7,-1) and simply have a dead pet in your inventory. Stand in front of the koalak NPC guarding the entrance and talk to him, and he will grant you access. If you have multiple dead pets in your inventory you have to choose which one to enter as. If you are gonna take this dungeon then you must know that Levels dont mean anything. This is because everyone will get the same spells when transformed into their ghost pets. Location Because the entrance to dungeon is in the Nauseating Swamps, getting to the actual coordinate can be difficult. See guide below : Guide to Pet Dungeon Tip: To get in the (-10, -2) you can come from the Koalak Mountain (-16, 1). Easy way than Treechnid's Forest. Note: Be aware of any mobs with Mushds (Crocodyls do NOT aggro) You have to be directly in front of the NPC when you talk to him or he will ask you to come closer, as he cant see you. Dungeon levels There are 6 rooms. The mobs are not aggressive. Room 1 2 Piwin Ghosts (1,1) - 6 HP Room 2 1 Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Fire Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Air Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Water Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP Room 3 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Squirrel Ghost (1) - 6 HP Wabbit Ghost (1) - 6 HP Bow Meow Ghost (1) - 6 HP Room 4 Peki Ghost (1) - 6 HP QuaQuack Ghost (1) - 6 HP Young Wild Boar Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP Room 5 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP Firefoux Ghost (1) - 6 HP or Leopardo Ghost (1) 6 HP Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP Room 6 Mini Wa Ghost (1) - 10 HP Dragoone Ghost (1) - 10 HP Nomoon Ghost (1) - 6 HP Willy Peninzias Ghost (1) - 6 HP Reward The reward for this dungeon is one Resurrection Powder, which can be used to revive any dead pet in one's inventory at the end of the dungeon. Pets will come back to life in the same state as they were when they died and will be given only 1 HP, so feeding it with some Eniripsa Powder as soon as possible is highly recommended. Note: If you don't have any Eniripsa Powder, you should put your pet in the merchant shop. It will not lose any HP while it's in there, so you will have time to go buy some Eniripsa Powder. Strategy As your pet, you will have a certain amount of hp depending on the type of pet ghost you entered with. Most will have 6 AP, 3 MP, and 6 HP but if you are using a Pingoku, Minimino, Mini Wa, Willy, Treechster, Bworky, Minifoux or Dragoone, you will have 10 HP instead of 6 HP, this also goes for the Gobtubby etc. Because you don't have to resurrect the pet you use, it might be to your advantage to use one of these if you've got a spare dead one lying around. After the update Croum and Ghast pets seem to have 6hp. There are 5 kinds of pets: * Neutral (Bow Meow, Ghast, etc.) * Air (typically Air Bwak) * Water (typically Water Bwak) * Fire (typically Fire Bwak) * Earth (typically Earth Bwak) All pets attack in their own element (Air Bwak have an Air attack, for example), have varying resists. Neutral pets have 0% resist to all, while other have a vulnerability (-100%, so you take double damage), and a protection (100%, so you're immune to an element). For example, Air Bwaks are immune to air and take double damage from earth. (vulnerabilities to be confirmed) * Your pet's attack is Neutral, Earth, Fire, Water, Air Bite, 4AP : 1-2 dmg (crit 3), with a 1/50 critical rate and a range of 1. Your enemies have the same spell. * Everyone has a spell called "Stroke" that can heal your teammate 1-2 HP crit 2-3 HP,and costs 4 AP. * The last couple of rooms are hard, especially at the end because there are 3 enemies with 10 HP. It is recommended you come with a full party, and stick together. Let the enemies come to you, and make sure to heal each other. * Initiative is decided by level. In pet form, your initiative will be the same as your level, so the higher levels in the game will be first. * A strategy for the last room is to have two rows, with the front row attacking and the back row healing them. Make sure you protect the healing people so they don't get attacked. Go towards the wall to the south if you can. * It is recommended that you go with as many people as possible. A full team should have no problem doing it. * The minimum number of members needed is three members with 10hp and excellent strategy. * It can also be done by a 5 member party with 6hp and excellent strategy. * Good strategies include surrounding enemies, as well as forming a diagonal line to form a front line of attackers and a back line of healers. * It has been noted that the mobs may vary. * The pet dungeon has been known to work with as little as a 3 man team with at least 2 at 10hp if you funnel the monster in to the space between the two central rocks creating a 2 v 1 fight. One ten should fight up front and one should heal. The 6 may die in the process, but should be kept alive long enough to get the fight down to 2 v 2. Healer must be strategic and lucky, 10 should take opportunity to heal the 6 when an attack would do little or no good. Works best if 6 fights while fighting/tanking ten heals the 6 and healing ten (hidden from the monsters) heals the fighting ten. NOTE:: You can beat the dungeon with one 10 hp pet and two 6 hp pets. All levels up to the last one should consist of the same strategy of piling the closest monster runing back and healing then two of you attack the next while one heals. On the last level surround the first 6 hp monster and run back and surround a 10 hp monster with your 10 hp teammate taking most the hits after the 10 hp moster is down make one 6 hp teammate (the one closest to monsters) run up and take hits. That leaves a 6 hp and 10 hp then the two 6 hp teamates pile the 6 hp monster while the 10 hp teammate heals. That should leave just the 10 hp monster with the 6 hp teammates attacking it while the 10 hp heals. Category:Dungeon